the journey of the shield and their girl
by Star Reigns
Summary: how star first me the love of her life and how she progressed in the wrestling industry when she has her team by her side and always supporting her but one night roman come up with a plan to show deans big ego by saying to star to tell dean she wanted to be with him. but that love dont last long not when dean figures star really did love roman thanks to seth.
1. Love is in the air

One night the shield where resting in their hotel before they had their separate matches, Dean Ambrose had a shot for the united states championship, Seth Rollins had a shot at The Rock for the intercontinental championship, and Roman Reigns had a shot for the WWE world heavy weight championship.

As they left the hotel Roman Reigns spotted this nice young girl she was no older the 24 looking for the entrance to the backstage area of raw as she looked back she seen Roman Reigns and smiled so he walked over to her and introduced him self "hi I'm Roman Reigns" he said with a slight smile, she looked back at him with a grin and replied "nice to meet you Roman my name is Star".

Watching Roman having a laugh and a joke with the nice young girl was Dean and Seth wondering why he hadn't come back to them yet, as Roman looked over at his two friends and waved them over to come and meet the young lady, "Seth, Dean I would like you to meet Star she's a WWE diva she's like us cant find the entrance to the backstage" Roman shouts to his team as they walk over that's when Roman and Seth spot Dean grinning.

Seth, Roman and Star all look at Dean and think why is he grinning for what does he know that we don't or is he just laughing cause he has spotted where we all need to be and not told us hoping that we will miss our match so he can say he is the power house of the shield, watching Dean from a distance is CM Punk wondering why he isn't helping his friends get to their match.

The only thing Star hasn't told any of the shield is that she is already the women's champion and that she is in a match tonight against Aj Lee for the divas championship she will wait till they watch her from backstage.

As they enter the arena Star gives Roman a peck on the cheek to say thanks and goodbye for now and she just nods in respect to Dean and Seth.

As the night goes on Dean has won his match against punk to become the new United States champion and Seth has won his against The Rock to become the new intercontinental champion the only one left to fight is Roman but before he can fight he spots Star getting ready for her match to be precise she was stood at the stage entrance waiting to go on, as star leaves Roman is watching her in the match and notices they are not so different with move set or style and he watches her win her match with the modern day spear and thinks to himself this girl is the woman of my dreams.

As Roman waits for his shot at Randy Orton but watching from the crowd with both her titles was Star hoping that he could beat Randy but with Triple h kissing the ground that Randy walks on she knew that the chances of Roman winning wasn't that great, at the end of the night all three members of the shield walked out with their titles along with Star being as they all met up at the entrance.

"Star you want to come out and celebrate the wins with us" the shield asked "yeah sure why not" Star replied.


	2. A fresh start

Just as Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Star leave the back stage area of Raw they head back to their hotel, Roman offers Star to stay with him for the night as she didn't have time to get a room her self cause she was too busy looking for the backstage of Raw.

After Star accepted Roman's offer of staying in his room for the night she realized that Roman Reigns was madly in love with her only cause she reminded him of himself in so many ways.

As they hit the hotel Dean and Seth said goodnight to Roman and Star as they watched Star put her arm round Roman's waist, just after Dean and Seth watched Roman leave the bar with his new love interest they both started to challenge people to see if any one could drink them under the table.


	3. The start of a long fight

As it hit's early morning in New York City Seth and Dean called it a night and headed back to their rooms after losing a drinking game with the other guests, in the mean time Roman Reigns and Star where asleep in their room.

Waiting for the shield to meet him down stairs was Tripple H not realizing that Dean and Seth haddent got to bed till 3 in the morning, as Tripple H looked behind him he seen Roman Reigns and Star in the dining room having breakfast so he walked over to them and said

"Morning how are you both this morning" as the time carried on H waited and waited for the rest of the team to meet him but they didn't show.

As it hit mid afternoon Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins wake up and head down stairs to meet Roman and Star but the fall back was they where supposed to have a meeting with Tripple H but cause they where up so late they had forgot about it.

As Dean, Seth and Roman head to Smackdown for their three way tag team match against the Wyatt family hoping they don't lose was Roman's girlfriend Star she would always stand by her team and her man.

As the shields music starts Dean is the first to walk from the crowd followed by Seth then the last of them to walk down with his girl was Roman, as the match starts it was Seth in first for the shield and Luke Harper for the Wyatt's with Star at ring side cheering on her team and getting the crowd to cheer the hound of justice on.


	4. The start of new love for Dean and Star

As the morning hits after the six-man tag Roman realizes that Star didn't come home last night and neither did Dean, as he heads down stairs of the hotel he realizes that his girlfriend and Dean had been drinking celebrating the win over the Wyatt Family.

When Star looks round she sees Roman stood there so she gives him a drunken smile then looks back at Dean and carries on drinking and talking about what they where doing or planning to do.

As the time comes to leave New York City and head to the next destination which is New Orleans Louisiana for the next pay per view which will be Wrestlemania XXX but before all that come in they have to go through four weeks of fights in Smackdown, Raw and superstars.

As the first night in Louisiana hits Roman and Star had a mixed tag team match against Batista and Aj Lee, as the match starts Roman and Star come from the crowd with Dean and Seth, as Batista's music starts to play the crowd go wild when they seen him walk down to the ring with Aj Lee on his arm.

As the match starts it's Star and Aj that start things off but as soon as Aj see's Star running towards her she tags in Batista so Star runs and tags in her partner Roman Reigns, as the match kicks in to motion Roman's first move is the Samoan drop and he plants Batista right on his back, the crowd can see that this match is going to be a short one, as Batista tags in Aj Roman tags in Star and says

"Finish her baby like I know you can,"

Watching from the outside of the ring and hoping Star can do it and calling her baby under his breath was Dean and every time Aj got a move on star he wanted to get in the ring and take Aj and Batista down.


	5. Star's pain

Just after Star ended Aj in the match half the crowd where going wild and the other half where booing them cause they didn't want team shield to win.

When Lillian Garcia announced that team shield had won the match Dean ran straight in to the ring and picked Star up and sat her on his shoulder while Roman held Star's hand up and Seth was stood on the ropes in the corner of the ring shouting

"Team shield done it again, believe in the shield."

Walking back up the ramp to the backstage of Monday night Raw Dean is helping Roman walk Star back up the ramp as Aj really hurt Star's leg, as they hit the back stage Dean was sat with Star as she is waiting to see the on site doctor, when she goes in Dean, Seth and Roman are waiting for her to come back out but what they didn't know is that Star won't be able to fight for at lease 2 weeks cause Aj had done so much damage to her leg.

Star limped out the doctor's office she collapsed cause of the pain she was in so running to her aid was Dean and Roman just to take her back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose are still sat with Star Rose Sky making sure she is ok, as she wakes up she the first person she spots is Dean then she spots Roman both them watching over her.


	6. Star's true love

As it hit morning Star wake up screaming cause the painkillers had wore off and the pain was really bad, as she screamed Dean was asleep in the chair and Roman was sleeping in the bed next to her.

When Star tries to get up and walk to the window for some air but as she stood up she collapsed and screamed out which woke Dean up, as he woke up he seen Star laying on the floor so he runs to her side and picked her up and sat her on his lap and cuddled on to her just to calm her.

As Dean is cuddling on to Star Roman wakes up and sees Dean cuddling on to Star and says

"Dean what the hell are you doing cuddling on to my girl,"

As dean looks up he sees Roman isn't happy so Dean replies

"Roman she was on the floor crying in pain and you never woke up but I did and she needed someone to cuddle her and make her feel safe,"

Star looks at them both and tells them both the truth of how she feels

"Look Dean I like you a lot and Roman I like you too but I have to follow my heart and my heart lies with Dean."


	7. The truth of Star's love

After Star reveals the truth of where her heart really lies Roman gets up and walks out the room, just as Star realized what she said she tried to walk after Roman and say sorry but she fails and she tries to shout for him to come back but Roman don't listen.

As Star starts to cry Dean and Seth hug her but Seth walks off and grabs Roman and drags him back to the room and says

"Look Roman just cause her heart lies with Dean don't mean you cant be there for her when she needs you, at the end of the day she is still our girl and will still need help if me and Dean are not there"

As Roman looks at star and sees her crying he feels bad for walking out on her so he cuddles on to Star, while he is crying Star cuddles on to him.

Dean looks at Star and he smiles at her cause he knew he had finally got the girl of his dreams, Star then looks at Seth and says

"Thanks for the help Seth but you had a really good point at the end of the day I am still the shields girl and I will still need the help and support even if you and Dean are not there, I know I have hurt Roman and I didn't mean to but as the saying goes you cant help who you fall in love with."

Watching Roman break down in tears was Randy Orton but what Randy didn't know was that Star had seen him, so what star did was looked at Roman and said

"I'll be back in a minute I promise"

With that said Star gave Dean a kiss then she went after Randy but the one problem was Star didn't return so Dean said

"I'll be back in a minute"

But Roman turned round and said to dean

"No I'll go cause at the end of the day I hurt her and she needs to know I'm sorry and Dean before you say it I know she is your girl know"

As Roman leaves the room and heads to Star he sees that Randy wasn't alone and he sees Kelly Kelly standing over Star's unconscious body as he runs to Star Kelly runs off and Roman picks up Star and takes her back to the hotel room.

With Star in his arms Roman walks back in to the room and lays Star on the bed, with Dean, Seth and Roman protecting her Star knew that from now on no one would ever hurt her again.


	8. Elimination chamber

As the next day come it was time for the Elimination Chamber where the shield vs. the Wyatt's and Star vs. Aj lee.

As the shield's music start crowd realizes that star is walking down with dean not roman and but they still cheered the team.

The next team to enter was the Wyatt's and all the crowed booed them cause they wanted team shield to win.

Watching Seth start things off and getting the crowd behind him was Star, she always knew how to get the crowd behind the shield and behind Dean when they needed to be.

As Dean uses the clothesline to get Bray Wyatt over the barricade and in to the crowd as Star watched her man go in to the crowd and seen Bray do the sister Abigail on her man so she ran straight to Dean and picked him up and took him to the back stage area then as she looks on the screen she sees Bray doing the sister Abigail on Roman and she also sees Seth on the floor.

After the match had ended she ran down the ramp and hit all three members of the Wyatt family over the head with a chair and ran straight to Roman and Seth to get them back stage as well.

As soon as she got them all back together she seen Dean was wide awake so she ran straight to him and gave him a big kiss and said while crying

"I thought I lost you as soon as I seen what that evil man did I ran straight to you"

As match kicks in its Star vs. Aj lee as Aj's music kicks and the crowd go wild cause she is being supported by Batista, then the next one to kick in was the shield's music started to play the crowd knew that Star was coming down and she was being supported by the one and only Dean Ambrose.

As the match gets under way Aj aims straight for Star's bad leg and takes her down as Batista shouts end her Aj Dean runs round and starts a fight with Batista which distracts Aj and helps star pick up the win, as things go the crowd could see that star and dean made a great couple.


	9. Life or Death

As the night goes on Dean, Roman and Seth where still awake watching over Star, not knowing if she would come round in time for the mixed tag team match witch she has, HHH knew that if he put the two powerhouses of the shield which is Star and Roman against the two powerhouses of the Wyatt's which is Eric Rowan and Kaitlyn that it would be the best match that the WWE universe would want to see.

As it comes down to the final night before the match no one knew if Star was ok or not with the only three people knowing was The Shield and they had turned up at the stadium to deliver some bad news well all did but Dean he stayed next to Star just in case she come round,

"Look guys I am sorry to say this but it looks like the fight between Star and me VS Eric Rowan and Kaitlyn will not be going ahead, as you can see there are only me and Seth in the ring as Dean is staying by Stars side"

Roman said feeling really upset.

Cause what the crowd had heard they where all shouting

"get well soon Star we all miss you,"

the people that where happy that Star couldn't return for a while was Kelly and Randy being as they where the reason that Star couldn't return but they also knew that if Dean ever found out he would probably knock out Randy for getting his precious girlfriend Kelly to hurt his.


	10. Six months later

Its been six months since Star first met her one true love Dean and met the team she always wanted to support, the only way Star is ever happy is when she is in Dean's arms and around the team she always wanted to help.

Knowing she had got the man of her dreams made Star a very happy girl thinking that they could get married some time in the future and probably have a family of their own one day.

As it is new love to Star and due to the fact she has never felt this way about any one in her life she found it all very exciting and very new she never knew she could lose her heart so quick to one guy.

Star had given her heart to Dean and he had done the same as her, he was so in love with Star not even Seth and Roman could believe that it was possible for Dean to love one girl.

Keeping up with Dean's love interests was like keeping up with Dean's injuries, but they had never seen him this in love since they knew him.


	11. The return and workout

With Star being awake it made her team happy cause they knew that they didn't have to find someone that would be as supportive and helpful as she was, Dean was happy cause he knew Star would make it.

Sitting in the background of the raw stadium was Kelly cursing when she saw Star walk in with the shield, as the shield headed to the ring with star in toe and her clinging on to Roman's arm cause she knew that she was safe with him and he was the only one that would protect her.

As she looks round she sees all the WWE universe on the feet cheering her cause they had missed her, being as she was gone for so long the authority was thinking even hoping that Star wouldn't return then maybe The Shield would lose every match and split up.

When they seen her in the ring they interrupted The Shield just as they where about to say something,

"What the hell is she doing back here I thought you said she might be out for a while"

Said Stephanie and Roman replied

"Well what's your problem Stephanie didn't you want her back why is it cause when she is with us we always win"

Looking back on the times it was always Star that helped them to win.

As the time goes on Star walks back still holding on to Roman's hand as they head back to the condo they have all brought in Louisiana, in the condo they all have their own rooms connected to their own bathrooms.

As it hits morning Star and Roman are the first two up and out and doing their daily work out which included, running, swimming and weights just to keep them selves in shape.

Just after Roma and Star started their work out Dean and Seth come down the stars and joined in they had to do the same workout just to keep their selves fit.

As Dean joined Star was watching the three from behind as she had done most of hers before Dean and Seth joined Roman was on the weights trying to impress Star as he was lifting 25 kg's at a time.


	12. The truth of Star

As Dean joins the work out he spots Star talking to Roman, so Dean decides to change his plans and thinks about asking Star to marry him but he don't know if her heart really lies with him or if she still loves Roman.

As Seth looked over at Dean he was fumbling with something in his pocket

"Dean what are you doing"

Seth asked

"I'm thinking of asking Star to marry me but I am not sure if her heart really lies with me or with Roman"

Dean replied still not sure Seth looked round and sees Star and Roman and he sees them laughing and joking like they where when they all first met

"Look Dean your best bet would be to let her be with Roman cause the first love is always the best and can never be beat"

Seth replied.

As dean looked back at Roman he seen Star on the weights and Roman place his hands over hers and help her with the weights, even though dean didn't like Roman touching his girl he knows that he has to let Star go and be with the guy she really loves.

Dean knew that she is better off with Roman cause Roman can protect her in a way that he couldn't being as Roman is stronger and taller than he is, in a match Roman can always be there and KO any one who tries to distract Star.

As it hits the next day all three members of the team had their separate matches Seth was against John Cena, Dean was against Brock Lesner and Roman was against Daniel Bryan but Dean knew that Star would be at ringside for their matches and she would probably show who she really loves then.

As the first match starts its Seth against John Cena but the crowd thought that Seth's undefeated streak would be defeated but it turned out that one third of team shield had won their match, next up was Dean against Brock Lesner and he lost to him cause Brock did the F5 on him which knocked Dean out there and then for the one, two, three, count on the pin so Dean lost the match and the crowd jumped up and cheered, next up was Roman against Daniel Bryan the crowd where thinking that Star still loved Dean but as soon as Roman won his match Star ran straight to Roman and kissed him, as Dean seen the kiss he knew that her heart really did lie with Roman Reigns not him and Seth turned to dean and said

"I told you the first love is always the best plus I think that she is better off with Roman than a person with a big ego like you."

Star sees Dean crying and Seth laughing cause his theory of true love was right like he said Dean has a big ego and the one thing Star hated was people with big Ego's like Dean had, the only thing she loved was people that she knew could protect her just like Roman could and she knew that Roman would always be there for her not leave her there like Dean did after she lost to Kaitlyn, if only she had of known that Dean would have done this to her from the start maybe she would of stayed where she knew she was better off and that was with the powerhouse of The Shield Roman Reigns cause she knew he loved her.

Just as The Shield head back to the hotel Dean walks in to his room and spots Star packing her cloths and toiletries and shouts

"Oh so it is true then you heart don't lie with me it lies with Roman Reigns what is it Star why did you do this I was going to ask you to marry me"

Star looks directly at Dean and replies

"No Dean you turned your back on me when I needed you most and you chose to be the one thing I hate plus I know that Roman really does love me and that he wasn't just using me to become the new wwe world heavy weight champion"

Being as dean don't like what Star is saying to him so he hits her and the worst thing was Roman heard the whole thing and runs to Stars protection

"Dean I thought you would have learnt by now not to hit a woman my little Star has done nothing wrong but speak the truth and be with me the one guy she has ever loved"

Roman says in Star's defense.


	13. The day after

Just as Dean ran off after hurting Star and having Roman telling him not to hit women, after Seth seen Dean run off and he wondered why and that when he seen Star on the floor bleeding from her mouth and nose after he seen that he figured that Dean had belted her one and Roman had had him about it.

Just as Seth went to run after Dean to smack him Roman stopped him and said

"No Seth leave him we are way better off without him plus we need to get Star to the hospital to see how much damage dean has done"

As Seth looks back at her he nods his head and says

"Lets go we will deal with Dean once we found out what damage he has done to our girl"

As they all jumped in to the car Seth is Driving and Roman and Star are in the back being as he is trying to cuddle up with her to keep he still and keep her calm till they got to the hospital.

As they hit the hospital they all head in to the hospital all the patients look and seen two members of the shield and their girl so they all said to the receptionist

"Let them go straight through do you know who they are"

As the receptionist ignores the patients she asks for the names of the three of them and the relationship to the patient

"What are your names and your relationship to the patient"?

As Roman and Seth looked at each other and replied to the receptionist

"I am Roman Reigns this is my girlfriend Star Reby Sky and this is Stars brother Seth Rollins"

As the receptionist tells them to go and sit down Roman and Seth both say to the receptionist

"Hello you do know that we are all wrestlers and if you don't get her seen to know we will hurt you."

As Dean gets back to his hotel room he sees no Seth, no Roman and no Star so he tries to ring Roman and gets no answer and then he tries to ring Seth and gets no answer again so he tries to ring Star gets an answer but gets told to leave her the hell alone.


	14. Bad news

As Star went in to see the doctor to get the x ray to see what damage Dean had done to her the doctor asked Roman and Seth a question

"What relation are you two to the patient"

As Roman replied

"I am her boyfriend"

Then Seth answered

"I am her brother"

When the doctor looked at the name he seen it said Star Reby Rollins and her ID said the same but what the doctor didn't know was the identification was a fake just to make the hospital think that Seth was her brother.

As she has the x-ray the suspicions of Roman and Seth had come true she had a broken nose and a broken jaw, which meant she couldn't fight for another 8-10 weeks not till, she had healed properly the only thing she could do was support her team and her man even though she knew being there was a even bigger risk to her health than supporting the shield.

As they leave the hospital Dean is waiting out side for them but as he sees Star with her nose in plaster and her jaw wired shut he knew he had done wrong so he ran off but with Roman on his tale he knew he wouldn't get far so he turned round and accepted the punch from Roman.

As it come to nighttime Roman and Seth knew that star wouldn't be able to sleep because of all the pain she would be in after having to have her jaw wired shut and he nose plastered just to help it heal, the only thing Star didn't like was the fact she couldn't fight.

As Star and The Shield get into the Raw stadium she spots her best friend Lita so she runs to talk to her but Roman stops her and he says to her

"Star you got to stay close to me so I can protect you"

As Star looks at Roman and replies

"Babe why look it's my best friend Lita can I not go and talk to her please baby you can come with me if you want"

As Roman looks over to Lita he replies

"Ok but I want you to be quick cause we have a match soon."


	15. The doctors

As the day after the shields match starts Star had been awake all night cause she was in so much pain, just as Roman woke up and went down stairs and seen Star sat on the sofa watching TV as he walks to her he spots she hasn't slept all night and opts to take her to the doctors to see if there is any pain killers that the doctor could give her.

Once they hit the doctors, Roman had got her an emergency appointment as she was in a lot of pain and he knew that Star couldn't sleep, just as they where waiting to go in Star spotted her older sister Mia Louise Sky, as Mia spots her sister in the doctors with a big guy she thought is that man is chatting my little sister up I will go mad at him, but what she didn't know was that the guy was infact Star Reby Sky's boyfriend Roman Reigns as Mia got closer to them she seen Star kiss Roman and that's when Mia twigged that Star was infact dating Roman.

As the second doctor calls Star's name Roman picks Star up and takes her in as she cant really see cause she had to have her nose plastered cause of the nasty man Dean Ambrose after what he did Roman thought why the hell should we forgive him I know he is like my brother and he is my team mate but that don't account for what he did to my sexy Star.


	16. Sisters at first

As Roman and Star left the doctors she looked back and waved goodbye to her sister Mia Louise Sky and Roman just nodded in respect to say bye then he turned to Star and said

"Come on baby lets get you to the chemist then home so you can get some rest"

As Star looks back at Roman and says in reply

"Ok baby you really think I need the rest then I will do it for you babe and for the team as you might need me tomorrow"

As Roman looked at Star and he was surprised she remembered that they had a match tomorrow.

As they hit the chemist Roman runs in to get Star's painkillers with her still sat in the car she spots her sister yet again so she wind's the window down and shouts

"Mia come here a sec"

As Mia looked round she spots Star sat in the car holding her jaw cause it was hurting so much

"Hey Star you ok how you been and I seen you in the doctors with a nice young man who is he?"

As Star looks back at Mia and replies

"Yeah I am fine and I been good and the nice young man is my boyfriend Roman Reigns he is a wwe superstar as I am a wwe diva that's why I am known as the shield girl because I am dating Roman Reigns"

As Mia looks back she sees Roman walking back to the car and says

"Look Star I got to go back to work I will come and see you fight one night just let me know and send me some tickets may be I will see your team fight and you stood with them and I will be ring side, and I am hoping one day I will get to meet your boyfriend when I am not busy and maybe I might meet your team too any way got to go bye"

Just as Star looked at Roman walking back then went to say bye to her sister Mia had already gone.


	17. Star's test

As Star eventually falls asleep next to her baby Roman Reigns, they where cuddling up to each other but then Star wakes up screaming cause she had a bad dream that her sister was once married to Roman.

As Star screamed Roman woke up and cuddled on to her to calm her before she woke up Seth and Dean though it was to late cause they woke up when the heard her scream the first time.

As Dean and Seth ran in they seen Star crying cause of her dream cause she thought it was real, as they all say to her

"Star its ok the dream was not real it's just a dream"

As star looked at Seth and Dean and gave them a look and said

"Look it felt real and it seemed real what more do you want me to say"

As Roman looked at star and giggled cause she snapped at Dean for what he said.

Star looked round at Roman and said

"I'll be back in a minute I'm just going for a walk"

As she kisses Roman and walks off, just as she gets round the corner someone called David Tapp kidnaps her and puts her in a trap called The Reverse Bear-Trap but there is no escape from it but as she wakes up she sees herself in the same room as her uncle Mark Hoffman was put in when he went through it, so what she did was the same as he did ran to the door and trapped the mouth piece in the bars and ripped her face out of it leaving her with a big cut up the side of her face but at least her and her uncle Mark could say they survived a jigsaw trap.


	18. The Reason

As Roman looked out the window he seen a black BMW pull up outside the house and he also seen a man pick his Star up out the car and carry her to the door, as Roman opened the door he seen his sexy Star with a big cut going from her mouth to the end of her ear.

He looked at the man then looked at Star

"Who are you and what are you doing with my sexy little Star"

Roman asked the man and he replied

"I'm Star's uncle Mark Hoffman and I just saved her after she broke put of the Reverse Bear-Trap and who are you?"

As roman looked at him with his jaw crunching he said

"I am her boyfriend Roman Reigns and what the hell is going on any way come in"

As he stands aside and lets Mark Hoffman place an unconscious Star on the sofa while he talks to Roman about what happened.

As they start talking Star wakes up and screams the house down cause the pain from her mouth was so bad that she was always trying to either pick the stitches out or stick her head in the freezer to numb the cheek so the pain to stop either that or she would be cuddling on to Roman to help her deal with the pain.

When Mark was warning Roman about the night time period and the fact that she wouldn't be able to sleep cause of all the pain and she would wake up screaming.


End file.
